Hollow Servant
by PaperFox19
Summary: Shirosaki takes a new form and gives Ichigo a sword. Anyone cut by this sword will become an obedient servant to Ichigo, the king. No matter how strong they will obey the kings commands. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Mind Control Incest Dom Ichigo

Pairing: Ichigo/Isshin/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Well a while ago I thought about adding some series to the fic list, sadly this is not gonna happen,

Recently Asked Questions- When am I gonna update? As many people know I have many fics, across many series, I try to plan a good number of fics every week put them on a series rotation then a fic rotation. I go by comments and feedback to help build this along with the random inspiration I get at the time. I'm forming projects to help focus the ideas that I work on. Also I'm planning to post fics as I finish them gonna try this out.

Why do you start new fics and don't update the ones you have? Because for every series I have I have atleast 20 ideas minimum for each one Naruto is the highest with over 200 ideas. I have many ideas on the backburner and sometimes inspiration sparks for certain ones. Also when I focus on certain projects sometimes new fics are started and will be updated on various times.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17 and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Now for our feature presentation

Hollow Servant

Yaoi Harem Mind Control

Shirosaki takes a new form and gives Ichigo a sword. Anyone cut by this sword will become an obedient servant to Ichigo, the king. No matter how strong they will obey the kings commands.

Chapter 1 The King and Master

Ichigo was sleeping in his bed, he had his powers and the war was over. The surviving arrancar divvied up Las Noches and ruled their own territories. Surprisingly enough Ichigo had a strong connection to both Soul Society and Las Noches. Thanks to his request Orihime healed and saved Grimmjow, Starrk, Ulquiorra and Halibel. Ichigo believed these 4 would rule Las Noches justly and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra did visit him often, Starrk would too though not as much.

The head captain was not happy about Ichigo's decision but he held his tongue on the matter, though he made it clear Ichigo would be responsible for their actions. He was asked why he did it by some fellow soul reapers, and Ichigo could never fully explain it, but he stands by his decision.

His hollow had been silent for a while, but Ichigo didn't question that little did he know that things were about to change.

While Ichigo was sleeping he was pulled into his inner world. "Hello King."

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Shirosaki standing across from him. "Shiro? Where have ya been?"

"I've been evolving King, it comes down to the one who will be king and who will be servant." Shiro said and Ichigo got defensive he wasn't in his shinigami uniform nor did he have Zangetsu. Shirosaki chuckled at his king's actions. "No need to fear King, it's time you embraced my power completely, you've been feeling it already haven't you, our souls becoming one, and now that I've evolved it's time." Shirosaki's body began to rip to shreds.

"What's happening?!" Ichigo shouted, and Shirosaki smirked, the fragments off his tattered body began to float over and began to fuse with Ichigo's form. In no time at all Shirosaki was gone and his body became a part of Ichigo.

Ichigo's street clothing vanished and his shinigami clothing appeared on his body, except it was splashed with a hollow mask white, there was a black chain around his neck with a mini hollow mask charm, Ichigo gasped feeling intense power flow through him. He knew instantly what Shirosaki had planned.

The orange haired teen woke up, his body surged with power and his hormones began to get worked up. He smirked and manifested Shirosaki, a white version of Tensa Zangetsu. 'So this is your form now Shirosaki.' He knew very well what Shiro was now capable of, but before Ichigo could think up a plan on how to use this power, his father burst into the room.

"My son you have overslept 3 minutes it's time for a surprise attack." Isshin shouted and went to attack his son. Ichigo smirked and with one swift movement he struck his father with Shirosaki. Shiro passed right through him without leaving a wound, but Isshin fell to the floor.

"Get up servant!" Ichigo commanded and Isshin obeyed.

"Yes my king!" Isshin spoke his eyes glazed over.

"There's gonna be some changes around here. First things first you are no longer allowed to attack me." Isshin nodded his head in understanding. "I am your master and king, you will obey my every command. You will desire me more than as a son, you will crave my touch and seek to please me." Isshin nodded his head and stared at his son lovingly. Ichigo caressed Isshin's cheek and Isshin leaned into the touch moaning softly.

"You will continue to support the house hold, and at night you will serve me like the loyal servant you are. You shall call me king or master, and when you are in your master's room you will wear no clothing unless your master orders you different." Ichigo ordered and Isshin recognized the command.

"Yes master!" Isshin said and stood up. The older man stripped in front of his son, and Ichigo had to admit his father had a great body, the man was already hard and was dripping pre cum. Ichigo flicked Isshin's cock making the older male groan.

"You will find pleasure in me calling you servant or slave. You enjoy being a hot and slutty slave to your master don't you, slave!" Ichigo spoke and Isshin moaned and nodded his head eagerly.

"You will not question your master's orders, or anyone he marks as his, and you will service me and anyone else I tell you, but you will only cum with my permission. You will help your master build his harem." Isshin nodded his head. "When I snap my fingers you will awaken and you will still follow the orders I've given you, but when I say the words Goat Face you will fall under a hypnotic trance once again." Isshin nodded and Ichigo snapped his fingers.

Isshin blinked and looked at his son. "Good morning master." Isshin said and Ichigo smirked. He had a hardon since he had awoken and it was time to get some relief.

"Good morning servant." Ichigo said and Isshin let out a shaky moan of pleasure. "Your master needs some relief."

Isshin smiled and happily got back on his knees and was face to face with Ichigo's bulge. Isshin nuzzled his son's crotch and inhaled his scent. "Allow me to service you master." Isshin said and lowered his son's boxers and he groaned as his son's hard cock sprang up and slapped Isshin's cheek. Ichigo moaned as his father began to lick his aching cock.

'Hmm this is nice.' Ichigo thought and gasped as his cock was taken into his father's mouth. Isshin worked his mouth over Ichigo's dick bobbing his head giving long sucks while his tongue caressed the underside of his cock. 'Man who knew dad would be such a great cock sucker.'

Somewhere Ryuuken Ishida sneezed, and felt a light tingle on his cock.

Back with Ichigo and his first servant

Isshin was trying his hardest to deep throat his son, and Ichigo was loving that he was trying so man's beard kept brushing his balls and Ichigo found it pleasurable. "I'm gonna cum servant I want you to drink every last drop. If you do you may have one release."

Ichigo felt Isshin smile around his cock, and the man seemed to want to drink his milk as he doubled his efforts. He gave long hard sucks and began swirling his tongue around his son's dick. Ichigo grit his teeth and let out a moan as he came. Isshin moaned as the first spurt hit the back of his throat and he uickly pulled back to the tip so the last 4 spurts splashed onto his tongue.

Isshin moaned at the taste and he came spraying his seed on Ichigo's floor. Ichigo pulled his now semi hard dick from Isshin's mouth, a string of saliva still connecting them. "You made a mess on the floor slave, clean it up." Ichigo ordered and Isshin moaned and quickly got on his hands and knees, Ichigo felt his cock twitch as his father began licking his cum up off the floor.

Ichigo put on a pair of pants not bothering with underwear. He put on a clean shirt and Isshin had finished cleaning up his mess. He was waiting patiently for his king's next command. "Alright servant I want you to get dressed do as you normally do, but when you have a break and some alone time I want you to play with your dick and to stretch your ass for your master's cock. I will return later tonight, you will not release until I give you permission understood."

Isshin nodded his head and began to get dressed. "Master may I get a kiss before you leave?" Isshin asked, and Ichigo smiled.

Ichigo pulled Isshin into a passionate kiss. Isshin sighed happily and kissed back. The kiss broke and Ichigo grabbed Shirosaki. "I'll be home and I'll be bringing some new members to my harem."

"Happy hunting king!" Isshin said and waved his master off. Isshin went to work like nothing had changed but when he was alone and had some free time he'd hit the bathroom and follow his master's command. 'Master will be so pleased with me.' Isshin thought as he worked his fingers in and out of his ass.

To be continued…

Originally this was a 300 word chapter but i got a burst of inspiration and overhauled it.


End file.
